Te Amo, Mi Amore
by HayliiLovesYaoi
Summary: A Spamano Love Story Lovino's been feeling pretty strange towards Antonio lately, and he's not quite sure why; Antonio, on the other hand, has a pretty good idea. Will he help the hot-headed Italian boy come to terms with these feelings? Find out in "Te Amo, Mi Amore"! (Both human and country names used, but mostly human; M for later Chapters) HayliiLY
1. Chapter 1

I sat at the table, checking the clock on the wall for about the seventeenth time. "Where the hell is that bastard..." I thought, huffing and resting my head in my hands. Spain had left earlier that morning and said he'd be back in a couple hours. "I couple hours my ass," I mumbled outloud, "It's already eleven. What the hell could he be doing for fifteen hours?"  
I looked at it once again, a mix of agitation and worry filling me. Thoughts rushing through my head as I looked at the table and kicked my foot. "What if he was just busy? What if he was hurt? What if he got drunk again?" I sighed once agian, and then it hit me...what if he was with a women? I felt my chest tighten at the thought, my mind clouding with hurt and rage. "Why do I care so much," I thought, "I don't give a fuck if he's with a women. I don't..."  
I put my hand on my head, knowing that no matter how many times I repeated that statement, it was a lie. I didn't like to think about him being with a women, or anyone for that matter...but why? Why did I care so much? I mean, it's natural for guys to be with women, and I always heard France describe Spain as the flirtatous type. "He probably sleeps with lots of girls..." I slammed my hand down on the table angrily at this thought. "Bastard!" I yelled aloud as I quickly checked the clock once again.  
"That's always a nice way to be greated." I jumped and looked up, seeing the familiar face smiling at me. He walked over to the coatrack, hanging up his jacket as he spoke, "So did you miss me? Did everything go ok while I was gone? Have you eaten anything?" He continued on and on with his nagging questions, but I wasn't paying attention. I stood up, pushing my chair back loudly as I did so, and stared down at the floor. I could tell this caught his attention because I could feel his eyes on me now. "Is somthing wrong, Lovi?" He asked concerned, taking a step towards me. "Don't call me that." I said annoyedly as I continued to stare at the ground, hiding my face from him. "Where have you been?" I started, anger and a twinge of hurt in my voice, "You said you'd only be gone a couple hours. You've been gone more than half the day! Where the hell have you been?!" My voice was growing louder now as I slammed my hands down on the table again. "Who the hell do you think you are, you bastard?! You can't just tell me you'll be home in a couple hours and then not show up, I-I get worried, a-a nd you know I don't like to be here alone! You can't just do these things Antonio, they bother me! You can't just go off and sleep with women whenever you want and think it won't bother me because it does-..!" I froze mid-sentence, my eyes widening as I realized what was going on. "D-did I just say that?" I thought to myself as I felt the tears still running down my face. "Shit!" My mind was racing again, "What am I gonna do? What's he gonna say? What's he thinking right now? I can't believe I said that! I-" "Lovino." His voice sliced through my thoughts, but I still didn't dare look up at him or move so I just stood, frozen in place. However, his next words caused me to look at him in complete shock. "You're jealous...aren't you?"  
I just stared at him now, my eyes wide and my mouth agap. I'd stopped crying but I could still feel the wet trail my tears had left. I kept trying to speak but nothing would come out as I continued to stare at him, "Wh-wha...I-I...no...I-I just...I-I.." I started to get caught up in my thoughts again, so much that I didn't even notice as he started to walk towards me. "J-jealous..I'm not. No, I-I can't be...why would I be jealous? I'm not...no..I'm not. Am I? I mean, sure I can't stand the thought of him being with anyone but...j-jealous? There's no way...no way...I have no reason to be jealous..I-I just-.."  
I gasped and jumped slightly as a pair of warm arms were wrapped around me, pulling me close to the Spainard. At first I wasn't sure what was going on because my mind wasn't working fast enough, but then I realized. I became distressed, flailing in his arms as I tried to get away, tears once again moving down my face. "Let me go you bastard!" I cried, half-heartidly pounding on his chest with my fists as I continue to struggle. "You can't just do these things Antonio! Y-you can't! I have feelings too..I-I..you just can't! I hate not knowing where you are, a-and not knowing when you'll be home! I-I hate being worried that you won't come back everytime you leave, always thinking you'll just forget about me! I-I hate that you're always on my mind, th-that I can't think about anything else! I-I hate it..!" I stopped flailing and clutched his shirt in my hands, crying into his chest, "I-I hate you, you bastard..why can't I stop thinking about you...wh-why...?"  
"Lovino..." He whispered in my ear, pulling me closer and tighter to him as he rubbed my back soothingly, "I'm sorry I'm home so late...I just got caught up at work..I would have been home later because Francis asked if I wanted to go out with him and Gilbert for a while, but I told him no because I wanted to come home and see my Lovino.." I looked up at him curiously as he said this, "Y-you did..?" He nodded, speaking again, "Yes, I did. And Lovi...I will admit, I have slept with people before." I started to look down, until he spoke up again, "But that was in the past. Lovino, I couldn't even imagine being with anyone again, not since I met you. When I met you I just..." He seemed to stop and think for a moment, "I just couldn't think of being with anyone else." I tilted my head to the side, trying to understand what exactly he meant by that. "So...y-you haven't been with anyone since you met me..?" I asked meekly, feeling my chest tighten in a different way as he nodded. "W-well that makes me feel like an ass!" I faked anger, crossing my arms and pulling back from him as I looked away, "I don't want you to be unhappy just because you feel the need to for me...if you want to see people, go right ahead..."  
"But I don't want to see anyone...anyone except you."

* * *

Well, I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter of "Te Amo, Mi Amore" :) if you'd like, go ahead and tell me what you thought about it with a review, I would very much appreciate it! Also, if you have any suggestions or such, feel free to leave it in the reviews as well or even send me a PM, because critiquing is greatly appreciated as well. I can't really say how many chapters to expect for "Mi Amore", because at the moment I'm not quite sure how long I'm gonna make it. But either way, I hope you all liked and will be awaiting the next chapter :) And the answer to the question I know is on all of your minds: Yes, it will be filled with lemony goodness x3 so don't worry! It'll just come in later chapters :P

Love you all,

Haylii~ 3


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes widened again as I looked at him, my face heating up. "Wh-what..?" I started, "Y-you don't know what you're talking about Antonio.." I huffed and brushed off his statement, turning my back to him as I went and sat back at the table. I didn't notice, but as I walked away he got an "I have an idea/I-figured-out-something" look on his face. "Anyways," I started, "I'm hungry...make me dinner, Bastard." I looked at the table, knowing I was blushing like crazy. I heard him chuckle slightly as he walked over to the stove, "Sure thing, mi poco cutie." I could practicly feel the blush spread now, "Wh-what did you say..?" He just chuckled again, now getting pots and ingredients down from the cupboards and the fridge. I looked back down at the table, wiping the left over trails of my now finished tears. "I can't believe I over-reacted about somthing so childish...and I can't believe he actually said no to France and Prussia just to come home for me. God I feel like such an asshole now, thinking he was out having sex when he was just working late..." I sighed, resting my head in my hands again as I thought, "And did he really just call me his little cutie..?" I blushed more as I thought back to his words, getting a funny feeling in my chest. "Why does that make me so happy...? Could I actually lo-..NO! No, I don't, I CAN'T! I refuse to fall for this bastard, I won't let it happen! But..what if it already has? No! No! I havta stop thinking these things!" I gasped loudly as the same arms from earlier wrapped around my neck, losely drapping over my shoulders, his hot breath on my ear as he whispered, "Did I scare you?" I shivered as my face grew hotter and quickly tried to escape. It didn't work. Suddenly a spoon with an oh so familiar delicious smelling red substance was held up to my mouth. "Taste this," he whispered again, sending a wierd jolt up my spine which caused me to shiver again. He moved so the spoon was now to my lips, and I obediantly opened with no objection, letting the salty-sweetness cover my tongue. Oh, how I loved pasta sauce. I moaned in delight, suddenly feeling him stiffin alittle before removing the spoon. I expected him to go back to the stove after that, but he stayed put. I could feel his breath on my ear still, and it wasn't untill that moment that I realized how close we really were...so, so close. Millions of bad thoughts started to flood into my head..and I don't mean bad as in I didn't want to be thinking them. Oh no, these were naughty thoughts, thoughts I've only had a couple of times before...  
My breathing was suddenly becoming heavier, and I started feeling a wierd hottness. "Lovino.." He practicly purred in my ear, making me shiver and close my eyes. "Nhn...A-Antonio.." I said in almost a half whisper half moan, my mind beginning to fog. He stiffened slightly at this again, probably shocked by my reaction. "What's going on.." I thought, "Why do I feel so hot..? Why do I want him to move closer...closer...oh Antonio please, please move closer...wait. Wait what am I doing..? SHIT!" I quickly threw myself forward, breaking out of his arms and falling off my chair onto the floor, my face as red as a tomato. I stood up with such athority that I hit my head off of the table. "Ow shit!" I spat as I tried once again to stand up, now coming face to face with a wide-eyed Spain. However, as soon as he saw me, his expression completely changed. His mouth moved into a smirk and he chuckled, his eyes holding a hint of something I'd never seen before. I just stood there like a deer caught in headlights, watching him as he continued to chuckle. And then I remember I was blushing insanely. "Shit!" I spat again, quickly turning my back to him and covering my face. I could feel his eyes all over me, and that just made me blush even more, if that was possible.  
We just stood there in silence for a couple minutes, aside from his quiet chuckling, until he finally spoke, "I should finish the pasta." I could hear him turn around and walk back over to the stove...damn, I never knew such a simple sentence could sound so seductive. I contemplated on whether or not to bolt out of the room...but then my stomach growled loudly, reminding me of how hungry I was. "Ok," I thought, "I HAVE to calm down. Just sit down, and be calm. Just be calm Lovino, BE FUCKING CALM! Ugh, god damnit what's wrong with me?!" I had an internal battle with myself as I put up and sat back down at the table, trying so hard to stop my mind from racing and to make my blush go away, if only alittle. But I kept playing that scene over and over again in my mind, only making my disposition worse. "Lovino," there went that Spainard, interupting my thoughts once again, "Could you get the plates and glasses down from the cupboard." How could he talk so calmly after what just happend?! I quietly stood up and very slowly made my way across the room. I stopped a few steps away though, suddenly realizing the the cupboard he wanted me to get into was RIGHT next to him...god he was doing this on purpose wasn't he?  
I walked the rest of the way, not daring to look at him as I reached the counter. I had to stand on my tippy-toes to reach the cupboard, but when I did I opened it and started to get the plates. I'd have to get the cups next which were on the next shelf. I knew by now to get wine glasses instead of regular cups, especially when we were having pasta...which was most of the time. We hardly ever actually got drunk, mostly just alittle tipsy. But hey, we both liked the taste and it was traditional to drink wine with meals in my country. After I set the plates on the counter I went for the cups...I knew I wasn't going to be able to reach them unless I actually climbed ONTO the counter, Spain usually had to get the cups down because he knew I couldn't reach them...so why did he ask me to get them down?  
I jumped as a warm body was pressed up against the back of mine, strong arms reaching up and getting two of the wine glasses, setting them on the counter with the plates. His arms were now on either side of me, ruining any chance I had of escaping, his hot breath on my ear again. "Sorry, I forgot you couldn't reach them." I could practicaly hear him smirking...that bastard! He KNEW I couldn't reach him, he set this up! I whirled around to face him as I grew agitated, completely forgetting for a moment that I was trapped. I was just about to yell at him when I remembered..."Oh my god." Was all I could think. His arms were still on either side of me, his face now just inches from mine, our bodies pressed against eachothers. "I-I...uh..." I stuttured, my mind going completely blank as that strange hottness came back. "Fuck.." I murmured subconciously, a wierd feeling forming in the pit of my stomach. I could feel my face heat up again, my eyes wide and my mouth slightly agap as I stared at him in complete shock. His eyes seemed to be focused on somthing though...I followed where he was looking and then realized what he was so interested in...my hair curl. "U-uh Spain...I-I uh...you should uhm...I-I need to go to the bathroom!" I thought quickly, trying to escape the situation. He ignored my distressed excuse however, saying more to himself than me, "You know, you never did tell me why I couldn't touch it.." I became more and more destressed now, trying to struggle against him. I moved in the wrong way, completely freezing as a wierd jolt shot through my body. It took all the control I had not to moan. "A-Antonio," I breathed heavily, "P-please...let me go.." He ignored me once again, actually speaking to me this time, "I guess I'm just gonna havta find out." 


End file.
